An Origin Story
by fandomlover115
Summary: After a rather boring sex-ed class, Abigail Jackson, daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, wonders how exactly was Gabe D'Angelo, biological son of Nico D'Angelo and Will Solace born? In fact, Gabe wonders the same thing.( Recently Updated since the text was had a mishap and is now readable :) )


AN: PJO BELONGS AND ALWAYS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I DONT OWN THEIR PARENTS BUT I DO OWN THEIR KIDS.

Abigail Jackson couldn't help but cringe at the crudely drawn pubescent body displayed on the projection screen in front of the classroom.

"At this stage of puberty boys and girls began to grow hair in areas around the..." The video blared from the speakers.

She looked around the room and saw that the rest of the students were watching the video eyes attentive, back straight. Abigail chuckled. The sex-ed unit of health class would be the only time she ever saw all the eight graders in the class fully awake.

Most of the time, ⅓ of the class slept, ⅓ zoned out, while only ⅓ actually did the work. Their teacher, Ms. Zeno didn't really seem to care what they did, especially since she was apart of the ⅓ who actually slept most of the time. She seemed to think that as long as she assigned book work and positioned the computer monitor in front of her face, no one would realize that she was snoozing.

But Ms. Z didn't realize she had a fatal flaw. She was an extremely loud snorer who frequently talks in her sleep.

"mmajhdkamdfja...you can't catch me...fools...mmammdjfjkammmsd...hands up...maidfapdfafdff...give me your money...mmbdfjauhommdndfloaofo...Bang, Bang...bitches...hehehe," She mumbled behind her monitor on the desk.

About fifteen minutes passed and the video ended after extensively detailing the process of impregnation, and emphasizing the endless benefits of condoms and other types of birth control. Ms. Z still laid knocked out, drooling on her keyboard muttering incoherently, so the students proceeded to break out into seperate discussions chatting excitedly about the video. Abigail didn't know what all the excitement was all about really. It's not like they hadn't learned about this already.

It was just sex.

She read far more fascinating things about what the human anatomy could do besides the act of impregnation. She didn't get the fuss. There was nothing more boring to Abigail then being taught the same lesson more than twice.

A yawn broke out behind her. She turned and to see her dark-haired, blue-eyed friend, Gabe D'angelo, rubbing his eyes awake.

"So you're finally awake, huh," Abigail chastised him.

"I guess so..," He muttered blinking madly, as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Is the porn video finally over?"

"For the last time, Gabe," She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Sex-ed videos are not porn!"

"They have naked people in them," He disagreed." That's porn."

"For gods' sake," She sighed. They'd been arguing about this for days now. "They were diagrams!"

"CGI Diagrams." Gabe corrects her.

"Yes, but diagrams nonetheless," Abigail stated.

"That are technically porn." Gabe adds.

"How exactly?" She questioned him.

"They show penetration! That's highly inappropriate for school children to view!" He declares and leans back, placing his hands behind his head.

" Yes, but it's a diagram, and it shows the inside of their organs not just the act of penetration." Abigail crossed her arms and stared at him.

He stared back.

"Still porn." Gabe stated. They glared at each other for awhile. Jackson vs. D'angelo. Grey eyes vs. Blue eyes.

After about five minutes, Abigail couldn't help but break a smile at their little staring contest, and Gabe soon followed. Eventually, the both of them abruptly burst out laughing at the same time, earning a few glances by their fellow classmates.

The two joked and and talked about random things for while before the bell rang for B lunch. They gathered their stuff and headed out the classroom together.

"It kind of weird..." Abigail says,"To think my parents actually had done...you know..." She cringed. "To make me and my siblings."

"I know right." Gabe says and cringes too. Abigail stops walking and turns to look at him. She cocks her head to the said like she's confused." Wait...What?" She asked.

Gabe snickers, " You know just because both of my parents are guys doesn't meant they...you know...It 's quite the opposite actually." He chuckles.

Abigail blushes. " I know that! It's just-"

"You know I had to be made somehow!" He interrupts.

Abigail just stares at Gabe in shock.

"But...But that's biologically impossible!" She stutters.

"No it's not." He rebuttals.

"Yes it is. It's-" Abigail begins but is interrupted.

"Then explain how I'm here!" Gabe says, gesturing towards his body. Abigail looks at him and becomes stunted in her thoughts. She realizes as she stares at Gabe that she never actually considered how exactly Gabe got here.

Adoption? Not that wouldn't explain his demigod abilities.

Surrogate? No, because then only one could be the father,and Gabe has physical traits of both his father's.

Gabe tapped his foot. He seemed to be waiting for Abigail's possible explanation. After a few seconds, all she could stammer out a small, "How?"

" Well...," He sighed. "I'm guessing the old fashion baby-making way."

"But that's not possible." She states.

"It has to be."Gabe answered. "I mean how could I be here?"

Abigail looked, again, him up and down a few times- her eyes furrowed in concentration. She stopped and admittedly just shrugged, a scowl etched on her face. The Jackson did not like to admit when she didn't know an answer.

Gabe smirks, "Well, obviously my dad's' figured out something, someway, before anyone else did, before Science did." He remarked victoriously.

"This seems true," Abigail began, her brain at work, " But then who gave birth to you?" She asked.

Gabe's face went blank," What?"

"Who gave birth to you?" Abigail asked again, a smirk on her lips, She finally stunted him.

"What?" he asked again.

"I'm not saying it again." Abigail smiled, feeling victorious.

"My dad's...gave...birth...to me..." The answer came out more of like a question. Abigail rolled her eyes and giggled-it was clear he didn't know.

Gabe's stomach growled and he looked towards the cafeteria. They were both still stationed in the middle of the hallway, just in front of their classroom. The hall was empty and quiet besides the loud rumble of Ms. Z's snoring emitting from the room.

His forehead wrinkled with frustration, then he shook his head as if seemingly erasing his thoughts, "Whatever, I'll just ask my parents when I get home." His stomach growled, and he turned and started walking towards the cafeteria. "For right now lets just worry about food, okay?"

Abigail patted her stomach also and nodded in agreement. She walked with Gabe towards the cafeteria. She promised herself as soon as tomorrow comes she was going to find a Gabe first thing and relentlessly interrogate him on his birth origins. Suddenly Abigail got an intriguing thought.

"Hey Gabe,"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a belly button? I mean seeing that you weren't exactly born in a normal way and all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

" Isn't a bit funny, you asking that one question your mom hates the most?"

"Sure I guess."

"..."

"So..."

"Yes I have one."

"Hmmm...Inny or Outty?"

"Are you serious?"

"I already answered that."

"..."

"So..."

"Outty."

"Really, that's so interesting. I would've pinned you for an inny."

"..."

AN: Just a little thingy I did. I maybe planning to do an second chapter as well.


End file.
